efffandomcom-20200213-history
Seraskus
In-Game Name: Seraskus Real Name: Private Forum Profile: Seraskus Gender: Male Xfire: Seraskus MSN: Private E-mail: Private Location: Poland Side: Jedi Achievements *Jedi Master rank: Master of Staff Saber, Single Saber *Councillor of EFF *Predator rank *Jedi Of The Month June *Elder title: Retired Councillor Contributions *Creator of Training Temple *Creator of EFF Commercial *Main roster keeper *Main Elite Wiki moderator *Maker of Main Roster members' images Skins Ranks Jedi Padawan, on 29/08/2009 he was accepted in by Dzolo Jedi Guardian, ranking weren't recored, he was given it after Tournament 2 by Arkaine Jedi Lord, on 16/09/2009 he was promoted by Dzolo Jedi Ace, ranking weren't tracked, he was promoted by BBB Jedi General, on 09/02/2010 he was promoted by Wildcat and Fluffy Jedi Master, on 15/05/2010 he was promoted by Wildcat ,Dzolo and Fluffy Council, on 31/05/2010 he was given this rank by Apophis Predator Division, on 18/03/2011 he was given this rank by Fluffy Jedi Master, on 24/05/2011 he step down from Predator Division Councillor Seraskus is one of the people with the longest membership around here, an elder . At the middle of 2010 he was noticed to come up with new ideas of changes frequently, as well as he did an exceptional job with roster editing, which made the Council decide to make him a new Councillor on the place of Wildcat , who left in this time. He presents very innovative attitude. His ideas brought a lot of changes to the clan, for example Caretakers job and new rank and admin system. He prefers rules to be written down, reminded to everyone, sometimes maybe 'spammed' just not to let people go loose. "I always have many ideas, some say too much, and I like to share them all around. When something works wrong- it should be improved. I spend quite a lot of time analysing everything I come up with, which makes me also preatty stubborn- as I usually think in future and am sure of the pros of each new change. In my opinion each clan needs some crazy poeple who motivate others and carry on various projects. I consider myself to have been one of such guys for some time in the past." Currently Seraskus is mainly administrating the Elite Wiki, which he took over after the leaving of Boneweaver . He also has good knowledge about commands, html, programming and mapping. *'Idea of the Recruit and Adept rank' *'Big input into the creation of Elite Ranks and the rank rename' *'Maker of Promotion Rosters' *'Idea of promoting privileges for ranks lower than Council' *'Idea and arrangement of Caretakers' *'Creator of first Caretaker Coding system' *'Introducing and designing EFF vstr system' *'Idea of Order Leaders ' Joining About the beginning of summer 2009 Seraskus found out that one of his old favourite games isnt dead. Whats more he found thousands of people playing online! He started his multiplayer adventure on CTF servers. He was not very skilled but he was beating opponents by intelligent usage of force. He has fallen in love with light side powers allowing him to trap not careful siths and laugh at Darkside users effords to hurt him. Soon he found mod JA+ with even more players online. While server hopping he found EFF one. Map was great designed that forced him to stay longer. There he met first member- Kimas who was both nice and skilled. Soon he met also other EFF members who made impression on him, so he decided to join. Staff master WildCat showed Seraskus saber basics and since than he is training and having fun in EFF. Comunity Comments Seriousness or not, he is good at both His sarcasm and sense of psychology is what makes him good Councillor and good at what he does He is a great user of words, explanations, and ideas With all his knowledge he served the clan well, as he became from Padawan all the way to Councillor He is one who is worth for a nice long discussion about anything ~Blaze "Don't be serious. Beeing serious is when you... it was sarcasm. Why so serious?." Man who like changes ;p . He has brouth up many of them to EFF. Very active Councillior, he was one of ideamakers of Caretaker job. In game friendly, and full of energy which he ussually spend on making jokes. If something iritate him he will ussually tell it. Nice writer- if he want an idea or announce to look good he would prepare it clearly and in cool way. ~MoD Category:Members Category:Admin Category:Jedi Category:Elder Category:Retired Admin